


McNugget Sauce

by TakaiTotem



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, Rick and Morty - Freeform, Szechuan Sauce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaiTotem/pseuds/TakaiTotem
Summary: I haven't even watched the movie yet I am so sorry.





	McNugget Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even watched the movie yet I am so sorry.

It was a nice day for the team. No chaos, no invaders, no escaped convicts, just peace and serenity on a nice and rainy day.

"GUYS!" Barry screamed as he ran inside, zooming past Arthur. The King of Atlantis stood there, stunned, as his hair fell before his face and obscured his vision. The young man ran back and tucked Arthur's hair behind his ears before continuing his sprint around the room, shouting, "MCDONALD'S BROUGHT BACK THE SZECHUAN SAUCE!"

Looking up from his book, Bruce watched the youngest hero jump around in his excitement. He scratched his head looked over at Clark and Diana. "Szechuan Sauce?"

"YES!" the speedster flashed back to the other room and brought back his laptop, digging up an article about the alleged McDonald's sauce. "It was a McNugget dipping sauce created specifically to promote the Disney move Mulan back in '98."

"I... think I remember that..." the Man of Steel recalled confusedly. At this, Barry beamed. "I never had the sauce though."

Barry gasped, "Well, Rick and Morty made a joke about it in the Season 3 premiere episode and it sparked so much interest from fans that McDonald's actually BROUGHT IT BACK!"

"Yeah," Victor spoke up, rolling his eyes. "Only for today though."

"YES! THAT'S WHY WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Barry shrieked as he tried to drag Bruce and Victor. The entire team silently cursed the older vigilante for drafting such an endearing-yet-dorky young man. The boy, in the meantime, tried to rouse each of his teammates to get up and go with him to the nearest McDonald's. Clark watched the scene in silence before conceding.

"Alright, alright. The kid wants to get the sauce," he decided, finally rising up. "Let's just do what he wants for once."

All at once, every one of the League members began to groan, sans Clark. Barry shook his hand gratefully and made an overly-energetic gesture with his hands. "LET'S GO!"

* * *

 

Once they got to the nearest restaurant, they immediately switched into their superhero outfits. There was an angry mob that was literally trying to kill the employees. Several of the citizens there had Rick and Morty paraphernalia and one was spazzing out on the floor with his shirt over his head. For once, Clark, Arthur, and Bruce actually felt threatened by a group of nerds. Superman used his Super Breath to push the rioting crowd back while Batman restrained them all with his equipment. In the meantime, the Flash was tripping all of the rioters before finally deciding to interrogate one.

"What happened here? Why is everyone so mad?" he asked, grabbing the front of a guy's shirt. The man looked at him fearfully.

"Th-they're out of Szechuan Sauce." he whimpered. The Flash's pupils dilated to pinpricks and he dropped the man forcefully. He seethed with rage and turned his attention to the restaurant. Stepping back, he rushed through the doors with all his might. The entire team watched in horror as the young man tore the establishment apart, looking everywhere and anywhere for the beloved sauce. Batman had to admit, at that moment, he experienced true terror. As the building shook, Superman tensed up, ready to fight the kid of necessary. Suddenly, the shaking stopped and they heard the Flash gasp.

"I FOUND IT!"

The young man grinned as he skipped outside, several gallons of the sauce and nuggets in his arms. He glared daggers at the rioters around him before looking at his team and nodding. Shocked and a little scared, the Justice League followed their youngest member home.

* * *

 

Once they got home, they switched out of their outfits and back into their civilian clothes. Barry wasted no time pouring a small bowl of sauce for himself and digging in, while the others inspected the sauce cautiously. Shrugging, they threw caution to the wind and proceeded to join their teammate in his feast.

"Hey, this is actually pretty good!" Diana admitted.


End file.
